


Sugar Sweet Cherries

by GontaSimp (Politely_Spooky)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Awkward First Times, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Kinda?, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pegging, Size Difference, Size Kink, Virgin Reader, slight Corruption kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/GontaSimp
Summary: Although you two may have been mates for so long, you were still too anxious to ask him the most important question of your relationship.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Siiigh... For the ome friend of mine that's reading this: don't judge me yet, I still have to release the full horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like?? I started writing, and then at a certain point I was like, "How the fuck??? Do some of y'all make smut sound??? So fluid?? Bitch whuh?"

"Wait, wait, wait... _**what**_?"

Your face turns red, and duck your head in embarrassment, arms crossing defensively. The massive merman stares at you, the delicate, yet deadly fins that line his ears flaring in almost exaggerated surprise. He's so startled he drops his usual dark demon act to fully curl closer to you, tail sliding beneath your knees and carefully pulling you against him.

"Yeah! I mean..." You look away with a soft huff, flailing your hands uselessly, looking for anything that isn't his bright red eye. "You're the only one I r-really _trust_ , and, and..!! Y-you _said_ if I needed anything... Y-Y'know? A-and we've been together for just about 3 months an-and -!"

With his mismatched eyes watching you with surprise still staining his usually cocky visage, Gundham watches you ramble. Under his suddenly serious gaze, you shy away self consciously, teeth clicking with how fast you shut your mouth. God, you're already flushing red and just... _God_ this was a mistake! You fucked up, and Tanaka must know it because he's giving you that little eyebrow raise that usually means he's done with someone's bullshit or he can sense someone attempting to pull the wool over his eyes.

Before you can fully recoil, one of Gundham's large hands come up, immediately catching both of yours in one, as the other latches onto the back of your neck and pulls you against his broad chest. His "bed" sloshes around your naked waist, splashing the semiwarm water up towards your exposed belly and forcing you to suck in a breath.

Suddenly shy, the dolphin breeder rests his head on top of yours, flexing his long, white pelvic fins as he emits a low trilling sound. Just like it's intended to, it makes you relax and whimper, nuzzling and melting into him as he rumbles,

"Let me talk, and _don't say a word_ ~"

You shiver as the soft haze of a sirensong washes over your mind, demanding that you obey the command, yet also soothing your nerves and making you pliant in his arms.

Sensing this, Gundam purrs. "It is truly one of my more _heinous_ crimes; making my own Dark Empress believe she is unworthy to ask me for a mere favour." His forehead rests against you, the strength of his song fading a small bit. It lets you whimper, but you still can't shy away from his intense, half blind stare. "As strong as I am for a fallen angel, as proud as I may be; You are _my_ Empress. I am but a mere pawn to whatever wicked desires you may have, a simple servant that shall coming running the moment you give the first call."

You keen a little, nuzzling into the exposed expanse of his neck. Gundham purrs louder, tilting his head back in a temporary flash of gentle submission. The soft siren fog lifts, and you feel your embarrassment slam back into you at full force.

Sitting back up, you carefully mumble, "S-so... You..?"

Gundham chuckles, inadvertantly bouncing you on his powerful fish half. Nuzzling his nose against your neck - _you immediately tilt your head to soothe_ ** _his_** _instincts_ \- the large mer rumbles, "Of course, my darkest paramour."

His tail flexes, curling between your legs and you whine, high and wavering. Rocking up with single-minded precision, Gundham grins at the resulting mewl.

Curling over you, his voice dips into a rumbling growl, "I would gladly _ruin_ someone as sweet as you."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Having sex for the first time with Gundham wasn't smooth, nor was every move instinctive like erotica novels would lead you to believe.

First, you both had to drain his bed a little so that you could lie back with out having to worry about water drowning you mix-sex. Then there was shuffling so that Gundham could comfortably lay atop you, folding his tail and shuffling around a bit so he didn't have to hunch very far to kiss you.

Then he ducked down your body, nibbling a slow path down.

Gundham's teeth were gentle as they dragged down towards the crux of your thigh, even in spite of the needle-like fangs in his mouth that could easily puncture something vital. At your shivering whine, Gundham flashes you a fond look over the swell of your soft belly, his mismatched eyes glinting with an amused light.

Maintaining the eye contact, he carefully rolls his tongue up your labia, sucking it into his mouth to deliver a _too_ sharp nip. You jerk almost immediately, shoving his head away with a pained yelp as your right hand ducks down to press against the stinging flesh and his back fins - similar to those of a lionfish - flare in shock as the - almost - sensual atmosphere is broken.

" _Ow_!" His pupils contracted slightly, going completely slitted when you pull your hand away from the "injury". There's no blood, but your fingers are covered in a mix of your own arousal and Gundham' s saliva, so you reach down into the lowered water to rinse them off. Your face is still red, but you huff a soft laugh.

" _Ouch_ , that wasn't exactly pleasant, aha..." You chuckle with a soft, almost cheeky grin, only to wince in embarrassment when he lays back on his belly, trying to get a look for himself. Snapping your legs shut, suddenly mortified with how close his face had been despite his tongue having been there mere moments prior, you squeak, "Gundham!?"

The mer's eyes flick up, and Gundham raises himself on his elbows. Your breath hitches, trapped in your throat at the low rumbling sound he's emitting. Any complaints you would have stated, near instantly die on your tongue as you take in his expression. The wild, borderline _feral_ , look of instinctive worry that saturates his mismatched gaze; a worry for his mate - for you - that reaches all the way to his heart.

Lowering back over you, the breeder - _Good God,_ you can't call him that anymore without turning bright red.

 _Gundham_ leans into your space, ear fins pressed flat to his head. His eyes are intense, pupils pulled into thin slits as he dips lower... And lower... And then he's veering away from what looks like it should have been a kiss, instead ducking into your neck, opening that deadly mouth against your jugular.

Your breath _stops_ , eyes going a fraction wider and hands flying up to squeeze his biceps.

Slowly, building up the tension in your neck, his mouth closes. Sharp teeth nipping against the soft, vulnerable flesh of your throat and you melt with a surprised moan. That... That _didn't_ hurt?

Gundham leans back, his pupils softened a little, expanding back out into slightly rounded ovals. His voice is rough when he whispers, "See?"

You blink shyly, watching his graceful tail lift up and fan out the fluke. You're so entranced, so drunk off of the heady mix of arousal and small amounts of fear that pours itself into your veins, that you almost forget to respond. "Mm? Wh-what do you mean?" The broad fin slaps back down, used as a lever so he can more effectively lean over top of you.

Gundham's eyes are soft and affectionate, even as he does his trademark laugh, baring those sharp teeth again. Grinning like a loon, he bumps his nose against yours, laughter tainting his words. "The pain was unintentional, yet it _can_ be pleasing, yes?" You blink, and then...

" _Snrk_ _!_ Gundham, baby, is..." You bite your lip, a light snicker dancing on your tongue. "Is this your way of apologizing for biting my cooch?"

His face bursts into colour, turning bright red from the tips of his finned ears, all the way down to his, broad, nipple-less chest. "I- uhm..."

You start snickering louder, finally bursting into genuine giggles when he grumbles into your collarbones, "Silence my love, I'd prefer to face this humiliation without the chiming of your mirth to exacerbate it's presence."

"No, no! I-I think it's funny!" Gundham lifts his head with a petulant glare, then gains a _look_. You don't necessarily notice at first, still tittering away.

Them his hands glide down, carefully prying your thighs away from the treasure between.

Gasping and choking on your laughter, you call out his name in a breathless gasp, hands back against his shoulders. Not to push him away, although you do entertain the thought for a second. No, it's to keep yourself grounded amidst the surprise, and reassure yourself that it's _Gundham_ _._ Your mate, and beloved.

His eyes flick up, a small, taunting smirk pulling at his mouth as he presses a wet kiss to your labia again. Your hips jerk and you call out for him again as he croons, "No, _please._ Do continue with your mockery." His slightly prehensile tongue flickers out, darting across his lips to clean them of you. A near _predatory_ gleam comes to his eyes, and you feel so small underneath him, held down by his weight alone while he presses soft kisses into the flesh of your belly a scant few inches above your dripping wet entrance. Pressing a sweeter, more chaste kiss to your belly button, Gundham immediately negates all innocence from the action with his next few words, tainted with lustful sin made prominent by the rumbling beneath each word.

"I'd like to hear it as a backdrop to my own feast."

Your mouth falls open, so shocked by his brazen talk, that you're a few seconds too late to try and snap your legs shut before the breeder ducks down, pressing his mouth directly over your clit. One of his hands already has a hold of your hip, so when you try to flinch away from the sensation, his iron clad grasp keeps you rooted in place unable to wiggle away.

His tongue curls around the small nub, pointed and flexible. The lengthy appendage is pulsing, squeezing and rubbing as he as he sucks noisily, and it pulls a yelp from you. Pulling at his hair, you squeak in an uncomfortable whine, "Gentler, _please_!" and he obeys, soothing over his too aggressive movements by running the squishy padding of his tongue over the abused bundle of nerves. Your legs shuffle and twitch, unsure of where and how they should be hanging. Helpfully, Gundham hunches his shoulders up taller, tossing one leg over his shoulder and caressing your free one with a hand in a sweet motion.

You writhe quietly against the sheets, struggling not to press his face closer and simply grind against him. As big as he liked to talk, Gundham isn't exactly skilled and you think it shows with how he keeps dancing around your clit, never quite touching the nub, or pressing against it too roughly, leaving you spasming away as your body rejected the flood of painful arousal.

Yet, what Gundham lacks in refined techniques, he _more_ than makes up for in his willingness to please.

He quickly finds out that purring _really_ gets you crying out for him, especially when Gundham wraps your clit in his tongue and presses the softest part of the muscle against you so you're subjected to the full vibration in a much more muffled way. He also manages to take cues from your pulling of his hair, rumbling each time you yank at a particularly enjoyable sensation, all while finally getting riled enough to start rocking up into his face.

He makes a noise into your cunt when you start to ride his face in earnest, growling as you hesitantly slide yourself across his mouth. His mouth pulls away for only a second, his free hand carefully reaching up to press a finger against your dripping entrance.

You keen for him to come back, cold and alone without his warm tongue, though you're quickly gasping as the thick digit slides in.

It's... It's an _odd_ feeling, _that_ you will admit. He wiggles it a bit, and you shudder with a whine when he curls it upwards, curiously crooking it towards himself. Gundham does this for a moment, and with each second he's not playing with your sensitive clit, it's another that your orgasm gets farther and farther away.

And then _he_ presses further, curling the rough digit in the same instance that he sucks your clit back into his mouth, purring like a motorbike.

Your legs clamp together, pressing him further and harder against you while you ride out the sensation, spasming around his tongue. Your head falls back with a nearly soundless wail, the edge of a wheeze the only audible part of the cry.

Gundham follows you through it, chasing your retreating hips. At some point during that, he also slipped in another finger through your orgasm and he's still going strong, pressing them into you with absolutely obscene sounds. Your thighs are cramping at this point, tense from squeezing around his head, yet you can't find your voice to ask him to ease up some. Instead, your raw nerves start to sing with a pleasurable pain, swiftly going taut again against the onslaught of his mouth.

Gundham shifts, his tail flexing as he grinds against the floor of his bed, and you feel another finger slide in. It's pressed nice and snug next to the other two and he curls them upwards, towards your belly so that they press against _that_ spot. When Gundham finally parts from the sensitive flesh of your nethers, he's panting and slack jawed.

Keeping your gaze, he slowly flexes his jaw, and you make it a point not to stare at the slick painting the lower half of his face, and partway up his nose. His skin is flushed red, and his pupils are blown big as if he were staring at the Dark Devas playing, and _oh my fucking fuck his, why was his hand_ _ **still going**_ ** _?_**

The fingers curl, pressing against that same spot that made you see stars and you throw your head back, whining softly.

Gundham suddenly slows down with a soft click so you whine at him, confused. He makes another soothing croon, leaning up a little and you're suddenly made aware of the years that have streaked down your cheeks.

Huffing softly - a mix of sexual frustration and warm hearted amusement - you plant your feet a little, determinedly attempting to ride his still fingers. Gundham makes another noise of worry, a slow drawling coo, obviously upset that you're crying, so you stop to gasp breathlessly, " _P-please_ , Gundham! Please, keep going I'm _so_ close, baby!"

He pulls out, and you keen, _almost_ feeling the need to yell at him for keeping you on edge like this. Gundham merely purrs, the sound broken and strained from its previous usage. He ducks to the side, cleaning his mouth with some water, before casting a look at you. " _Shh_ , it's _okay_ my Dark Empress, I just need protection." You whine at him, already feeling the orgasm fading. His laugh echoes in your ears, low and jilting. "Worry not, I'll be inside you soon enough."

Your legs slide off his shoulders, and his clean hand gently brushes a strand of your hair away from your forehead. His moderate warmth moves away, accompanied by soft sloshing of water around his moving tail. You can hear him tear open a condom, then a bit of shuffling and muttered curses as he rolls it on before settling back atop you.

Something _blunt_ presses against your soft, slick opening and you open your eyes, shivering when his breath dashes over the side of your neck.

"Relax, my dark paramour. I will _not_ harm you in this coupling." You very _nearly_ relax, mentally shorting out when you realize he said " _this"_ coupling.

Then he presses in, and suddenly you _really_ can't think.

Oh, he was thicker than his fingers, and more textured too, the condom doing little to mute the small bumps and such on the underside of his cock. You stretch slowly around him, gasping as a ridge or _something_ pops into your body seconds before scales and skin press against your thighs. There's a small bit of a burn, but you're so wet he's sliding in easily. Your mate did such a great job prepping you before hand, and you weakly coo at him in attempt to convey this.

Gundham trills lowly above you, the sound devolving into pants of effort, arms shivering with the weight of holding position while you carefully wiggle your hips "A-ah, fuck~."

The small motion had stirred his cock inside of you, grinding it against that one spot that made you see stars, and had your legs wrapping around his hips. You keen, head falling back nd overwhelmed. Gundham seems to be in the same boat if his strained clicking is anything to think about. Shivering, you whisper, "M-move, please..?"

And he does.

He draws back slowly, emitting a rather menacing hiss as he does so. Your body clamps down, drawing a shivering moan out of you... That immediately becomes a shrill cry of ecstasy when his hips snap forward with a loud squelch, burying his full length back into your pliant body.

Your head tosses back with a soft mumble, hair splayed out in the water like an ink spill, body rolling up into each awkward thrust. He's attempting to find a smooth rhythm, pausing and awkwardly shuffle his hands to better balance his weight.

Then, somehow, something _clicks_.

Suddenly his awkward, half humping smoothes out, and he's rolling against your body like you've done this many a time before. Gundham sits up, his pelvic fins splayed out and pressed flat.

The _look_ in his dark red eye - _the only eye he can see very well out of_ \- has your breath hitching, eyes going a fraction wider. Lowering down to your ear, he catches it between his teeth, dragging the sharpened point down, then releasing to breathe, " _Hold on_."

Then he starts _fucking_ you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to remove 1,000 words so I could post this and make it look nice 😭😭😭
> 
> So now y'all get another chapter, be prepared uwu


	2. Chapter 2

With his new rhythm established, Gundham is brutal, holding your hips up against his body, and driving down into you. His pupils are blown out as he watches you bounce with each harsh thrust, and clicks lowly when you release his shoulders to instead grip at the edge of his "bed". His mouth drops down to your neck, kissing and mouthing at the exposed flesh, all sorts of animalistic sounds spilling from his slacked jaw.

Slowly, as if wanting to go unnoticed, his hand lowers to hover over your clit...

And then his teeth dig in, not breaking skin and pulls a wail from you as his thumb sets up a breakneck pace on your small nerve-center.

He hisses like an alligator when you - _finally_! - cum, clamping down around him like a vice and sobbing his name. Gundham keeps moving in spite of it though, pounding away at your body, even though you've become so tight it's _almost_ painful. You sob and twist, and then go limp, allowing him to fuck you like a feral beast, pistoning into your pliant body with harsh rolls of his powerful tail. His hand slides down your side, pulling up one of your legs so he can more thoroughly fuck you senseless.

You almost feel like, each time he hilts, his cock is pressing deeper and deeper, ramming into, and dragging past, that special spot with each pass. You feel rubbed raw, each nerve end exposed to the world, and open air, left to sting and buzz, and you cry out when it feels like he's pushed farther into than before.

 _Actually.._.

When another ridge pops into your body, pulling a short yelp from the both of you, you realize that it's _not_ your imagination: Gundham's dick _is_ getting longer, if only by a little bit.

While confused, you abruptly remember that he has a cloaca, and theorize that some of his cock must have still been inside his slit when he initially pushed in. He cuts off your train of thought, ducking down to press his mouth to yours, teeth tugging at your swollen lower lip. Crying out softly, you open wider for him, sobbing his name and clinging to his biceps.

Gundham trills, still rubbing at your clit with a single-minded intensity and you want to cry, "No, not _me_! Not again!" But then his neck is suddenly in view and you have an idea that forces itself through the nearly painful fog of arousal that attempts to cloud your thought

Leaning up on shaky elbows, you press a soft kiss against the smooth skin, earning an interested click followed by a full body shudder. His pace slows from the frantic fucking as he leans down to nuzzle his nose into your hair, indirectly giving you better access to the alabaster expanse of his neck.

Gundham breathes in deep, raking in your scent like a hound, before another volley of growls leave him with each shallow, but rough thrust. His hands are firm on your hips, pulling you down into each jarring jerk, and his eye greedily take in the way your body reacts to each movement. He growls softly at the shivering whine you let out as you squirm away from the motions, feet kicking weakly at his back.

Your foot accidentally flattens one of his spines against his back, and Gundham yips so you hike your leg up farther, resting the arch of your foot at the divot where his hips meet his tail. Dissatisfied with how shallow that position forces his thrusts to be, Gundham pulls that foot up, making you cry out at the awkward position.

He shuffles a bit, straightening his arms, shuffling you around, and pulling on your arms and legs.

This new position has you limp on your side, one of his hands gently spread across your belly - once, when you caught him rubbing said tummy, you asked him about it. He refused to answer your questions, flushing bright red and nipping you when you teased him about it.

Your thigh was pulled up his side, flung loosely over his free arm as he leaned forward, towering above you. He was drooling a small amount, salivating while you twitched and whined beneath him, still too fucked out to consider what the hell he was doing.

It's only when he presses the slick head back against you, breaching in one, smoothe motion, do you realize that _he's still fucking going_.

"Wh- _mmnn~_ \- What th-the _hell_ are you merm-men made o-of!?!?" You whine, gasping weakly as he arches up over you. His long spinal fins flare slowly, and he laughs weakly.

"I dunno," he wheezes, slipping out of his usual speech pattern for a moment. "No one informed me that coupling would feel like _this_."

Your hips twitch minutely, a subconscious flex around the cock nestled inside of you and you both groan. "Pl-Please. . . Don't. . ." He gasps, clearly sensitive and flustered.

You laugh weakly. "Gunny, love... You aren't th-the - _ah~_ \- one tha-th-that has a large _fishdick_ sh-shoved up your pussy, n-now are you?" His shoulders twitch, a laugh trembling through him for a moment.

You grin, happy to pull some humour into the situation, but quickly sober back up when you feel his... _Thing_ flex inside of you. "Ugh, uh? A-anyway. . . why the hell is your st-stamina so _high_ anyway?"

He blinks very slowly, panting. "I'm. . . I do believe I _did. . ."_

Raising a brow, you ask him skeptically, "You're saying that you _did_ already cum?" His face turns red at your vulgar phrasing, but Gundham nods, and you snort, sensitive and incredulous to give a fuck about vulgarities anymore. "Dude, I call _bull_. You're still rock hard inside of me, there's _no_ way you've already cum."

The large merman flexes his tail side to side, seeming lost and you raise a brow expectantly. "I. . . No matter that, it _felt_ like I. . . _Came_."

You shift a bit, huffing at the resulting moan it pulls from both of you. "Roll over."

"What?" There's a laughter in his eyes, something shiny in them making him seem softer in this moment. "We just changed our positions, and you wish t-"

"Just roll over, Gunny. I wanna try something." Gundham is watching you, carefully scanning your face before slowly pulling out - _pulling a gasping groan from you both_ \- and rolling onto his back. Following him slowly, you carefully straddle his hips, making sure not to crush his pelvic fins flat to his body. It leaves you in a really wide position on your knees, and his dick - _still covered with the condom_ \- lays up against his navel.

"Gunny. . ." you're eye flick up, and you pinch the bottom of the condom between your fingers. "You haven't even cum _once_. This thing is _empty_." A part of you winces at your wording, cringing internally as you carefully pull on the bottom of the condom, but Gundham doesn't seem to mind, silently eyeing his still prominent erection.

Flicking his fluke, he scans the organ for a moment, contemplative. In his silence, you find yourself lazily stroking the scales of his tail underneath his slit, avoiding the slick pink flesh just incase it was sensitive. Gundham's whole body twitches, then his face turns an incredibly bright shade of red as a gasp of mixed realization and mortification escapes him. "Oh, _curse it all_. . ."

"What?" He doesn't face you, pressing a hand to his face. Worried now, you don't allow him to retreat like usual, pulling at his hand as you whine, "Love, what's wrong? Gunny? _Gundham!_ _?_ " His tail is slapping the water loudly, fluke smacking noisily against the water as he ~~_w_~~ ~~ _hines_~~ hisses,

"I'm. . . I'm not fully. . . Ah, _unsheathed_. . ." You glance down, then raise an eyebrow. His dick wasn't ridiculously long. If anything you'd say it was a little on the short side - _which made sense considering it had to pull back into his body so he can swim without his dick out_ \- but it was thick and you had a hard time imagining anything _more_ coming out of that slit.

"Uhm. . . Are you _sure_ , Gundham?" When he glares at you from between clawed fingers, you quickly put up your hands, rushing to soothe his ego. "I mean! Even so, wouldn't, uhm... _Fucking_ me be enough to... Draw them out?" Embarrassed and humiliated beyond words, he shakes his head and then drops back against the floor of his bed, thinking of words to say.

"N-Not exactly. . . You see. . . The Tamer of Automobiles may not be fully jesting when he refers to me as a male kelpie-"

Blinking very slowly at him, your hands come up, pressed together in some mockery of a prayer and you exhale as _slowly_ as possible.

". . .Gundham, is. . . Are you about to tell me, last minute, that in order for you to get fully hard, you need to be pegged? Is. . . Am I hearing this right?"

His earfins lie flat to his skull, and he makes a scandalized noise. "No! . . Well. . ."

Gundham's eyes cut away, and you feel kind of like an ass when you realize that a few embarrassed tears are beginning to make his eyes shine. "I. . . I admit I do not know the exact magics behind it, o-or maybe it's a curse specifically applied to _myself_. . ." God, you feel like an _absolute_ dick when he can't look you in the eye while saying that. "But, when I _ahem. . ._ please myself, I usually. . ."

"Finger yourself?" You finish hesitantly, wincing when he flinches in on himself, nodding with pursed lips and averted eyes.

". . . yes."

There's an awkward silence for a moment, both of you looking anywhere but his erection - which is slowly starts to retreat as Gundham begins to cool down.

You really don't want this to be a one sided encounter, and even more so, you don't want Gundham to leave this feeling like a freak. Giving yourself a mental "fuck you" you lean down, carefully nuzzling and mouthing around his gills. He does his best to stay closed off, not wanting to fold to your whims so easily, but the instinct to submit is _strong_.

His head loosely lolls to the side, giving you full access as a soft purr starts up in his throat. Gundham doesn't say anything though, and you're okay with this, moving up his neck to nibble at the edge of one of his earfins.

Float down to apply a soft kiss beneath his jaw.

Drag your tongue back up to the shell of his ear, then whisper,

"Do. . . Do you want me to. . . Do it for you?"

His purr strangles off, fading into nothing. You stop nibbling as well, but you stay close, close enough to were he can feel each softly puffed breath. Gundham shifts beneath you, hands finally resting on your hips. When he speaks, it's in an almost hesitantly hopeful voice. "Y-you would?"

"Of _course_ , Gunny. I. . . I didn't mean to come off as judgemental, or hurtful when I said what I said. It just caught me off guard because you didn't seem like you'd be interested in. . . _that_." The merman still doesn't seem to be fully convinced, fins still folded in defensively, so you carefully dance your fingers down his belly, cupping the underside of his cock. His fluke curls upwards, breath hitching and you lean back just in time to watch as his pupils dilate in thinly veiled excitement.

Keeping your eyes on his face, you trace the small ridges of his cock downwards, fingertips brushing the soft, pink skin stretched taut below. His hips twitch up a little, fins flexing excitedly even as you hesitate.

Where. . ?

Gundham senses your confusion, and mumbles, "J-Just press, my beloved. It's. . . It's n- not that much different than your own, according to the She-Cat."

Okay. . . that was a sentence to unpack for a later date.

Glancing up at his face, you start by placing only a small amount of pressure. There's a small bit of resistance, though you come to note that he seems to be producing his own lubrication, cementing his earlier claim of it being not that much different than your own.

Nodding decisively, you press a little bit more firmly, and your middle finger slowly sinks in. Gundham chokes out a weak curse, his hands snapping up to press over his mouth as his eyes screw shut and his hips gyrate up into that single finger. You don't pull it away, allowing him that modicum of control even though you feel slightly put out by his self enforced silence.

Your eyes are locked on your mate, watching him writhe and wriggle and grind himself into the touch. It makes your wrist bump his erection every now and then, to which Gundham chokes a wheeze each time.

Pausing earns you a plaintive rumble, and you titter internally, fearful that doing so out loud will make him clam up further.

Now that you're sure he's not about to blow immediately, you twist your finger experimentally pressing a second in, much to his visible delight.

He's so _soft_ around your fingers, and a bit colder than you were expecting, more lukewarm than freezing. You can't imagine how warm you must feel by comparison.

All you had to do now was do what you'd do to yourself, and reap the benefits.

Pulling out a little, you sink back in, angling your fingertips towards his cock and getting a _very_ favourable sound in response. A shrill click that melted into a series of garbled squeals, and whistles that were a few decibels below and above what you could hear without effort.

He looks so _pretty_ , soft pink flesh stretched obscenely around, not only his own dick, but your fingers, shining and slick in the dull blue glow of your specialized bedroom. Casting a look at his neglected dick, an idea comes to your mind.

Making sure to keep the same maddeningly slow pace, you scoot down his body, trying your best not to attract his attention. Which isn't that hard, considering how enthralled he seems with grinding up against your fingers.

Leaning down, you watch his eyes open, drifting down to look at you. When his eyes widen in acknowledgement of what you're about to do, you pop the head of his dick in your mouth. In the same instance, you crook your fingers, pressing against what is still in his body.

Gundham _yowls,_ walls clamping down on your fingers as he starts wailing his pleasure in siren speak. His tail spasms, fluke thrashing and your mind instantly goes fuzzy when he fires off another volley of words that your mind refuses to register. The song compels you, pulling you into a foggy haze that Gundham doesn't seem too keen on letting you out of anytime soon, or just doesn't seem to realize that he did in the first place.

You let yourself get lost with no fuss, only distantly noting that your hand is still moving, squelching on every thrust and his hips are jerking upwards. His song weaves around you, the shrill squeaking and sobbing easily pulling your mind away from the ache of your jaw.

He's singing faster and louder the longer you're under and that makes you a little curious, eyes attempting to peer up for a little look. Naturally, his song immediately smothers the feeling, stomping it down until you're mindlessly fucking fucking him, completely blanking out.

You don't know how long its been, but all at once, the song stops, and something cool, and refreshing presses down on your heated shoulders, pushing you away from your task and suddenly you're _aware_.

There's an odd taste in your mouth, something that's only vaguely familiar to you and Gundham sounds like he just raced along a shark migration path for 2 days straight. His chest is heaving, gills struggling to stay closed against each hard exhale and his face is redder - _almost a darker burgundy at this point_ \- than you've ever witnessed on him. Sitting back up, you try opening your mouth and cringing at the harsh crack your jaw makes when you do so.

Gundham flicks a fin at the noise, which draws your attention down.

"Oh!"

Apparently, whatever happened while you were semi-siren slept had been fun for Gundham. The condom was filled with a white fluid, much more than you would have expected from a human male, and wait a minute? Would he even produce that much?

You decide you'll ask at another point, eyeing the cum that was leaking back down the shaft, pooling on his tail and dripping down onto his pelvic fins to pool there as well.

"Well, I'm glad _you_ had fun." The joke is admittedly. . . Not the best one in your arsenal, but considering how sore your jaw is and how roughed up your throat feels, you think it'll do.

Gundham mumbles something into his elbow, not bothering to move his arm, so you lean in, asking him to repeat himself. His red eye peers at you, the oval pupil slitting as he rasps, "I said, "I feel compelled to inquire whether or not I had severely hurt you, or made you uncomfortable.'"

You grin, carefully sliding the condom off of him. "I'm just fine, Gunny. He sirensong was a bit unexpected but, eh, I'm over it." The merman hisses at the touch, flinching away from you, and you raise a brow, leaning over the nearby ledge to toss the tied cum balloon in the trash "Now why are _you_ so sensitive?"

Sitting up and trying not to mind that his dick is very much out, Gundham mumbles, "You have no recollection?"

"Nope. After I popped your dick in m-" His hand slaps over your mouth, face bright red and eyes wide.

"I get the picture, my love." You grin at him, almost tempted to lick his palm but he resumes with an even redder face. "After I started chanting my darkest melodies at you-"

"You mean when you started begging?" His fins flick, annoyance thinly veiled in his eyes. "Right sorry, continue my Dark Lord."

"Yes, well, it seems that my incantations were too much for your mind, and you started mindlessly following them, quite possibly overwhelmed even in spite of your own, formidable prowess." Gundham looks away, ears pinned back anxiously. ". . . You. . . You didn't release me until a had to push you away. . . So I had released twice in quick succession. . ." His eyes flick back to you, probably expecting some sort of scolding.

So he's probably taken aback by your soft grin, and the hug you bestow upon him, sighing affectionately into his broad chest. "Hey, as long as you had fun and you enjoyed yourself too, this encounter wasn't half bad, and that's including the accidental face fucking."

You stand slowly hen he starts sputtering, your legs a little weak from how long you'd been laying down in the water. Slinging one leg and then the other over the edge and sitting down, you cast a small smile backwards, "Besides, we _do_ have the rest of our 'mortal coils' and the afterlife to get it right."

Gundham's pupils blow wide, nearly consuming his whole iris in inky black. After a beat, they soften, and he pulls himself over, tail sloshing the water around loudly. His cheek, warmer with a blush but still relatively cool, rests against your back and he breathes, "We have this eternity, and the stretch of Hell beyond it."

You take note of the miserable note in his tone, and lean back, rubbing your thumbs across his wrists. Turning your head, you theatrically whisper, "And that's because we are. . ?"

His laugh a short, barked wheeze, and you can hear the soft rustle of his fins flaring, bristling out in his usual prideful display. "Because _I_ am Gundham Tanaka! The Forbidden One, Overlord of Ice, and I shall one day gain dominion over all of Hell with you, my Darkest of Angels, Bewitcher of Men, and Empress of Frost at my side!" His arms constrict as he booms this proclamation, voice thrumming against your back like the beating of a drum and you laugh with him, striking your own pose.


End file.
